


Captain America's Birthday Gift

by Saiya_tina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Clint and Thor are the best bros, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Steve is a lucky man, Vibrators, could be seen dub-con, tony is totally into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya_tina/pseuds/Saiya_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Captain America’s birthday and some of his teammates don’t know what to give him as a gift. They decided to leave the perfect gift on his bed and Steve is going to have some fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's Birthday Gift

When Clint and Thor told Steve that they had left a present for him in his room, Steve feared the worst. The last time Thor tried to give him a gift, it turned out to be the head of a frost boar that bled all over his room. Clint had given him a book by the name of “Fifty Shades of Grey” that almost made Steve combust. So when he entered his room, darkened by the late hour, he was fully expecting to yell at them for destroying it. What he found when he turned on the lights, however, was something completely different.

Tony Stark was writhing on his bed, his hands pulling at the leather cuffs that bound them to the head board. The white sheets were of stark contrast to the red knee-high boots he wore that looked remarkably similar to his Captain America uniform. Steve stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him as he made his way to the bed, taking in the sight of Tony’s tanned body, the light sheen of sweat and the Captain America booty shorts that highlighted a straining erection. He doubted if Tony knew he was in the room, the blindfold was dark and tight enough that no light would be visible and the moans from behind the gag indicated that he was too busy to notice minor details like that. He wondered what it was that was driving Tony insane like that and his eyes traced the up the boots to his upper thigh where a garter was placed. He could see something being held in place by it and almost moaned when he realized it was a small remote. When Tony’s hips bucked again, his legs fell open and Steve could now see the wire disappearing into the shorts that he was sure was attached to a vibrator, which was giving Tony this pleasure.

He carefully knelt down on the bed, trying not to alert Tony to his presence. Tony was letting out small gasps and moans behind the gag and it took all Steve had to not rip those shorts off and enter him. The boots would stay though, he loved the look of the red material against Tony’s skin. He carefully brought his hands to Tony’s hips and slid his fingers under the material to stroke the sharp bones of his hips. Tony stilled for a moment at that, a curious sound in the back of his throat, but then Steve leaned forward to mouth along his groin and soon, he was squirming like before. Steve’ fingers stroked along the smooth skin, tracing lines from his hips to his ass and back. He could feel the slightest bit of vibration when his fingers neared Tony’s entrance and he groaned at the thought. Tony made an “mm”ing sound when Steve began to ease the shorts down a bit before abandoning them and roughly kneading his ass cheeks. Steve remembered how his hands had spanned Tony’s waist back at their first meeting on the Helicarrier and grabbed handfuls of the firm muscle of Tony’s ass, loving the feel of holding Tony so intimately. His fingers traced along the crease, lightly stroking over where Steve thought his entrance was and knew he had gotten it right when Tony’s hips bucked a bit.

He let go entirely and moved to Tony’s thighs, licking and biting his way up his inner thigh, stopping short of the area where thigh became groin and making his way down the other one. His hand moved to the garter and took the remote in hand. He looked at the settings and saw that it was at a medium setting. There was a small star next to the highest setting and Steve took that as an invitation to use that one when he pleased. He increased the vibration to the third last speed and Tony’s hips began bucking faster, little cries of pleasure escaping him. Steve set the remote down and licked his way up from Tony’s groin to his chest, skimming around the arc reactor. He blew softly on the wet trails he left behind and saw goosebumps rise up on the skin, Tony trembling a bit. He grinned as he moved his hands up Tony’s side to his ribs and lightly thumbed his hard nipples. He heard the chain of the cuffs rattle as Tony tried to move his hands, even as his chest pressed into the touch. Taking that as a good sign, Steve rolled the nubs between his fingers before lightly pinching them and Tony let out a cry. So he was sensitive there.

Steve couldn’t help the big grin that crossed his face as he leant down to take one of those beautifully bronze nipples between his lips and suck lightly as his fingers continued to torment the other one. Tony’s back arched up into him, trying to get more of that sensation as Steve pulled back, blowing on the wet nipple to make it harden before moving to the other. He continued to stroke Tony’s sides and only pulled back when he felt something brush his hand. He looked down to see a small vibrator, probably only an inch or two long sitting there. He picked it up and wondered what he could do with it before looking down and getting an idea.

He turned it on to a low setting and moved it along Tony’s stomach and chest, tracing lines and circles. He made sure to keep it away from the arc reactor, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. He traced circles around Tony’s nipples, large ones that became smaller and smaller until they were achingly close to the sensitive nubs. The first swipe of the vibrator over his nipple made Tony arch his back and scream. The swipe over the other one had him thrashing underneath Steve, who straddled him to get better access. Tony’s back tried to arch away from the stimulator, but Steve’s hand slid around between his back and the mattress, pushing his chest up into the teasing flicks and taking pleasure as Tony tried and failed to get away from the vibrating piece. Steve continued to tease his nipples, rubbing the vibrator over them or circling and flicking them until Tony was letting out shocked little cries everytime it brushed them. Steve had to admit that he had never known men could get such pleasure out of their nipples alone, but it seemed Tony was a special case in more way than one. The front of Tony’s shorts was getting wet from the precome that had been leaking from him even before Steve came in. Steve looked around for another other toys he could use on his present. Aside from the small vibrator, he couldn’t find a thing.

Steve hooked his fingers in the shorts and slipped them down, not wanting to tear them. He’d have Tony in them again soon enough. It wasn’t easy getting them off the booted legs, but Tony was helpful, lifting his hips or legs under Steve’s direction. Now having Tony mostly naked, Steve sat back for a moment to enjoy the view. Tony’s hair was mussed beyond help, falling over his forehead and nearly into his eyes, sweaty strands sticking to his ears and neck. His lips were red around the gag and Steve longed to feel them under his own, to dip his tongue into that hot mouth and taste Tony. His nipples looked red and swollen under Steve’s torture and there were trails of sweat on his chest and stomach that made his skin glow. Then there was his erection, which was leaking precome and jerking occasionally, most likely because of the device at the end of the wire that disappeared behind his balls.

Steve lay down on his stomach between Tony’s legs and pressed a kiss to his shaft as he directed those booted legs onto his shoulders. With Tony’s legs spread, he used his hands to part his cheeks, looking at the small hole that was twitching around a small blue object. Steve tugged on the wire to get the remote in his hand and decided to go for broke, wanting to see how Tony would react to this much sensation. He turned the vibrator’s speed up to its highest setting and heard the small device hum inside Tony’s body. Tony’s legs tightened around Steve, booted heels digging into his back as the man let out a loud scream of pleasure and bucked wildly. Steve gripped the end of the vibrator that he could see and slowly pulled it out. A small bead popped out and Steve frowned at it in confusion, more so when he saw a small connecting thread still inside Tony. Steve pulled on it again and Tony let out a moan as a similar bead slipped out. Steve nearly bit through his lip when he realized that not only had he been wrong about it being a small vibrator, it was a set of vibrating anal beads that were going God only knew how deep into him.

He yanked out another bead before shoving all three back in, watching Tony’s back arch at the feeling of the ridges against his sensitive walls. Steve rocked the beads inside him, twisting the toy so that it rubbed up against every pleasurable spot there was in him. Tony’s hips were picking up speed in their rocking and Steve knew that he was getting close. Wanting to see just how much Tony was keeping in him, he pulled the beads out one by one, counting them as they went. When he reached the seventh one, Tony began to whimper in disappointment, leading Steve to believe he was missing the stimulation. The vibrating beads finally stopped at ten and Steve finally could look at Tony’s entrance with nothing between them. He took a deep breath, placing one finger at his entrance before sliding it in easily, watching the pink of Tony’s rim surround it. Tony let out a sigh, body slowly coming back from the brink of orgasm as Steve simply let his finger rest there, content to let Tony clench around it with his warm walls. When the tightness seemed to reduce, Steve let another finger slip in, using the lube from the toy and Tony’s hole to ease the way. He didn’t just let them stay there this time, pumping them in and out of his lover’s entrance. Tony was beginning to get back into the act, his hips rocking in time with the thrusts, trying to get them in deeper.

Steve fumbled around for some more lube, finding a bottle near his knee and opening it clumsily, getting some of the hand still fucking Tony and some on his free hand to coat his erection with. He slipped in a third and fourth finger as well, spreading them to stretch Tony as much as possible. He raked his fingers down Tony’s walls, scraping over a small bump that made Tony thrash under him. Repeating the action and getting the same result, Steve grinned and pressed against the spot, rubbing it hard and watching Tony lose all semblance of control, moaning loudly and writhing under Steve’s ministrations. When he pulled out, Tony’s leg kicked him on the back, a silent demand to hurry up and Steve decided to get some revenge for that. Picking up the anal beads again, he leaned up to mouth at Tony’s leaking shaft, kissing and nibbling his way to the tip. He took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, distracting Tony from what was happening behind him. Tony’s hip arched up into Steve’s mouth and then came down on the anal beads, which Steve shoved into him with quick succession with the vibration on high. A loud scream came out from behind the gag as Tony alternated between fucking Steve’s mouth and fucking himself on the beads. This time, Steve didn’t stop him and it was less than a minute before Tony was crying out and spilling in his mouth. Steve swallowed until he had milked Tony dry and continued to thrust with the beads until Tony was whimpering and flinching from the over stimulation. He pulled them out quickly, pressing a kiss to Tony’s stomach in apology when he cringed and continued to lick and caress his tight abdomen while he waited for Tony to recover. He felt a small kick on his back after a moment and took that as an indication that Tony was ready for the main event. He bent over Tony, feeling his ankles lock around his neck as he guided his own straining erection to the other man’s abused entrance.

A feeling of tenderness blossomed in him as he looked at Tony’s face and felt the strong urge to see Tony’s eyes as he penetrated him. The blindfold was easy to remove for him and Steve felt his breath gt punched out of him when Tony opened his eyes and revealed slightly teary, lustfilled brown eyes. Steve had to pinch the base of his erection to stop him from coming at that beautiful sight and he leaned down, kissing the skin right below Tony’s eyes, feeling his eyelashes brushed against his lips as he kissed his eyelids, tasting salt.

“You okay?” It was the first time he had spoken up since he got in and he felt slightly ridiculous asking Tony this after fucking him with a toy, but the sight of the tears made a knot in his stomach. Tony raised his eyebrow, giving him a deadpan look and managed to lightly kick the back of his head as if to knock those thoughts out of his head. Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s nose, nearly giggling when it crinkled under his lips before lining himself up and slowly sliding into tight, wet heat.

Tony let out a long sigh and pretty much melted into the bed. Steve followed him, his lips resting against the arc reactor as it hummed beneath the sensitive skin. Tony seemed content to let him lie there because his legs tightened to keep him in place rather than get him to move. Steve smiled against the reactor, kissing up his chest and neck to nip at his lips around the gag. His hands came up to loosen it enough to get it out of Tony’s mouth and Steve’s tongue was taking its place. He heard the chains rattle as Tony tried to move his hands before giving up on it and just giving back as good as he was getting. Steve groaned when Tony nipped at his lip and gripped his chin to make him open wider. He pulled away to suck at Tony’s bottom lip before pressing a kiss to the upper one. Tony’s tongue came out to lick his taste away as Steve pulled back to mouth at his jaw.

“Ten out ten, Rogers,” Tony grinned, tilting his head back as Steve nibbled at his Adam’s apple.

“So how did you know what I wanted?” Steve grinned against his neck.

“You can thank Hawkass and Point Break for that. They’re the ones who came up to me and asked if I minded being your birthday present. And when I asked if I did, they told me that they’d do it anyway. You have such lovely friends, Steve,” Tony tilted his head back. “Can’t say I regret it though.”

“Did they put the vibrator in you?” Steve asked, trailing a hand down Tony’s thigh to finger the material of the boots.

“Mm hm,” Tony nodded, giving Steve a sultry look, “Thor did actually. He barely prepped me and then shoved this thing in me. Clint gagged me before I could even let out a sound and then they dressed me in that stuff and left. I had to wait here for over an hour, for you. It’s a good thing that it wasn’t on high or this would have been over the moment you grabbed my ass.”

“No one is ever gonna touch you again,” Steve promised, pulling his hips back and thrusting into Tony for the first time, taking pleasure in his whine, “no one else gets to do this but me.”

“No one,” Tony agreed, breathless. Steve leaned down for another kiss as he began a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Tony. The other man was quite content to simply lay there and let him have his way with him, occasionally rocking along but mostly just staying still. Then Steve felt the head of his cock brush up against a bump and Tony gasped loudly, wincing as another thrust resulted in his cock beginning to show interest in the proceedings again. Steve grinned and lightly stroked it, watching it flush with blood again and Tony stared at it with slight disbelief.

“Not bad, Captain. I haven’t been ready for two orgasms in a row in years,” Tony sounded casual, but Steve could hear the undercurrent of lust. The chain rattled again, “Mind getting these off?”

“Will you behave?” Steve asked playfully. Tony gave him a heated look.

“Badly, yes. I’m a very naughty boy,” Tony literally purred, causing what little blood that wasn’t in Steve’s cock to rush to his cheeks. Even then, he fumbled with the catch on the cuffs and the moment Tony’s hand were free, his legs dropped down to his waist and with a hard shove, Steve was on his back, staring up at Tony who was smirking down at him. They hadn’t been dislodged even with the sudden movement and Tony knelt up before allowing gravity to bring him down on Steve’s cock with a harsh groan.

“Like the boots?” Tony squeezed Steve’s sides with his knees, not stopping his rocking movements, “I had planned to surprise you with them one night. I thought that one night, when you’re heading up to bed, all sweaty and tired from your frankly hot display with the punching bags, you’d find me lounging on the bed in nothing but these boots. You’d stutter and blush in that adorable way of yours and keep trying to look anywhere but at me, but I’d see your eyes darting to them everytime. I’d get up and walk to you and you wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off my hips. I know you look at them all the time and I love feeling your eyes on me like that. I’d kiss you and you’d try to pull away, but then your resistance would just snap and you pin me against the wall and kiss me so hard, I’d be feeling your lips on mine for days.”

Steve groaned and Tony leaned down to mouth at his chest, lapping at the sweat and swiping his tongue over his nipples before continuing. “You hoist me up with those muscles of your and make me wrap my legs around your waist. You’d groan at the feeling of the boots and you wouldn’t be able to stop running your hand along them. You’d find me slick and ready for you and you’d just plunge in and make me scream.”

“Like this?” Steve grinned and grabbed Tony’s hips, pulling him nearly off his cock before bringing him down hard, while pumping his hips up at the same time, going impossibly deep. Tony let out a cry as Steve continued to use his body like a fuck toy, hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. Every thrust rubbed against that sensitive spot inside him and soon Tony was gripping Steve’s hands, trying to get him to stop the near painful stimulation, but Steve kept going, watching Tony scream and writhe in pleasure. When he finally slowed down, Tony was nearly limp, sweaty and exhausted from the pleasure and unable to do much than just rock in Steve’s lap.

Steve took that moment to roll them over again, taking his place on top of Tony. One hand brought a leg around his waist and the other over his shoulder before he lifted Tony’s hips and began thrusting again. He was extremely close and he knew Tony was too, but he didn’t want this to end. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s red-clad calf before leaning forward and licking around the arc reactor. Tony’s fingers carded through his hair as his breathing picked up with Steve’s thrusts. Steve’s hand brushed against his erection and that was it as Tony’s back arched, face screwed up in a mix of pleasure and pain and he came all over himself, some drops falling on the reactor. The feel of Tony’s muscles squeezing around him was too much for Steve and he came with a loud grunt, making Tony whimper as he filled him up.

They lay there, panting as they came down from the incredibly sexual high and Steve pulled out with a wet sound that made them both groan a bit. Steve leaned back to take in the sight of Tony, cum on his stomach and between his thighs, looking utterly debauched with bruises beginning to appear on his hips, lips and nipples looking red and swollen and hair mussed up beyond all belief. He managed to make his legs take him to the washroom where he returned with a wet, warm washcloth. Tony had managed to push himself into a sitting position and was currently trying to get the boots off. Steve tossed him the cloth and pulled off the boots as Tony wiped himself down. Once they were both clean, they curled up together, Tony’s head resting on Steve’s chest and drawing circles with a finger while Steve’s fingers carded through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes.

“Nice birthday?” Tony asked with a yawn, eyes closing from exhaustion.

“The best.” Steve said before joining him in a quiet, blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just nothing but porn.


End file.
